omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaldabaoth (Persona)
|-|Holy Grail= |-|God of Control= Character Synopsis Yaldabaoth is the self-given name of mankind's treasure, and the primary antagonist of Persona 5. It normally takes the form of a massive golden goblet with spinning gears adorning it and huge vein-like protrusions growing up from it. In this form, it calls itself the Holy Grail and acts as the treasure of Mementos, the super-palace of humanity. Mementos is also known as the Prison of Regression or Sloth, because it was created from the collective distorted desires of humanity. Humankind as a whole desires to give up free thought and just entrust decisions to a higher power solely because it's easier and would protect them from grief and stress. Yaldabaoth was created in response to those desires as an entity who could fulfill that desire, and takes the form of the Holy Grail, a famous symbol of wish-granting, to represent its nature. It eventually became so powerful that it developed sentience and a personality, as well as a sense of purpose to uphold the order that it was created to maintain. Yaldabaoth is the first of Persona's antagonists to directly confront and defeat Igor himself. It did this prior to the start of the game itself in order to take over the Velvet Room, and take advantage of would-be guests for its own personal use. The Igor that you meet with up until the last battles of the entire game is merely Yaldabaoth in disguise. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Yaldabaoth, The Holy Grail, The God of Control, The Treasure of Mementos, The Malevolent God Gender: Inapplicable, referred to as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cognitive God, Treasure of mankind Special Abilities: |-|Holy Grail= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8, any damage it suffers is instantly healed by the unconscious wishes of mankind, and it will never truly die as long as sentient beings with conscious thought, desires and personalities exist), Regeneration (Low Godly, can completely negate damage on both the physical and mental levels as long as it is connected to the unconscious desires of the masses), Elemental manipulation (Fire and Ice, can set enemies on fire, can freeze enemies solid), Dimensional travel (Infiltrated the Velvet Room, a pocket reality that exists "between dream and reality, mind and matter, consciousness and unconsciousness"), BFR, Sealing (Sent the Phantom Thieves out of Mementos, sealed igor's powers and expelled him from the Velvet Room after defeating him, sealed the Velvet Room itself outside of existence, sealed the Phantom Thieves inside the Velvet Room), Limited boundary manipulation (Manipulated the boundary between reality and cognition, unifying Mementos - the cognitive world - and the real world into a single realm, called the Qliphoth World, which it has complete control over, could enter and affect the Velvet Room, which is described as existing "between dream and reality, mind and matter, consciousness and unconsciousness"), Reality Warping, Subjective Reality (All of Mementos is under its total control to the point where it passively manipulates it, merged Mementos with reality and imposed its order onto the resulting "Qliphoth World", in a bad end to the game it unmade the Qliphoth World and reset reality to how it was before, modified the Velvet Room so that the Thieves could be sealed within it), Existence Erasure (Accomplished via reality warping, erased the concept of the Phantom Thieves from humanity's cognition and then merged cognition with reality, resulting in the Thieves vanishing from the merged reality and all of humanity forgetting about them, as if they had never existed at all), Mind manipulation (In a bad end to the game it unmade the Qliphoth World and instead rewrote humanity's cognition so that the Phantom Thieves were praised worldwide, manipulated the cognitions of all of humanity to the point where they saw the world differently, no one noticed the abnormalities rampant in the city), Memory manipulation, Soul manipulation (Split Lavenza into 2 separate beings on both the physical and spiritual levels, sealed and clouded their memories as well), Can utilize "Almighty" attacks which bypass all defenses, Effective Power nullification (Done via Memory manipulation, can cloud the memories of opponents severely to the point where they forget how to use their own abilities, including even physical attacks) |-|God of Control= All previous abilities, Conceptual manipulation (Can control and weaponize the 7 evils of man, imposing their effects onto its enemies), Empathetic manipulation (Via Distorted Lust, Distorted Envy and Distorted Wrath), Resistance negation and Weakness inducement (Via Distorted Vanity), Stat manipulation (Can raise its own durability and lower every enemy's durability, also is accomplished via Distorted Wrath), Power nullification (Can negate the positive effects of foes, can negate the negative effects on itself), Attack nullification and reflection (The Gun of Execution deflects projectiles and the Sword of Conviction reflects physical damage), Resistance to Elemental manipulation (The Gun of Execution reflects Wind-based attacks, the Bell of Declaration reflects Fire-based attacks, the Sword of Conviction reflects electricity-based attacks and the Book of Commandments reflects Ice-based attacks), Radiation manipulation (The Book of Commandments reflects nuclear explosions and other radiation-based attacks), Mind and Empathetic manipulation (The Bell of Declaration reflects damage on the mental level, is immune to all mental ailments) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (As The Holy Grail of Memetos, their existence passively sustains collective unconscious down to it's core . Established as having absolute control over both Memetos and Realty, being able to manipulate and even fuse both aspects of existence together as one. Reality is the entire universe in Persona and Memetos is simply a reflection of the former) | Universe Level+ (Superior to before. Overwhelmed all of the Phantom Thieves at once with mere gestures, and suffered very little real damage until Satanael showed up) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Could fight every member of the Phantom Thieves at once.), possibly Omnipresent (Implied to exist across and influence the entirety of Persona 5's cognitive world, could exist in both Mementos and the Velvet Room at once.) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universe Level+ (Could harm members of the Phantom Thieves with gestures, banished them from Mementos, reality and cognition itself once it grew tired of fighting them) | Universe Level+ (Stronger than before, was easily overwhelming the Phantom Thieves.) Durability: Universe Level+ (Should be far more durable than all palaces that ever existed put together, as each one of them is insignificant to it. Far superior to any shadow, including the likes of shaodw Okumura and Shido.) | Universe Level+ (Stronger than before. An assault from the Phantom Thieves left not much lasting damage, and they needed Satanael to pierce through it.) Stamina: Limitless (It is constantly being empowered and healed by humanity's unconscious wishes for it themselves.) | Very High (Even after fighting for a decently long time, it showed no signs of fatigue.) Range: Universe Level+ (Has complete control over the physical and mental aspects of the universe.) | Universe Level+ (Stronger than before.) Intelligence: Genius (Orchestrated various plans, as the core of humanity's unconscious itself should at least be as intelligent as every human put together.) Weaknesses: Its type 3 immortality relies on the red veins protruding from it, if they're cut it will become disconnected from the collective will of the people. | If someone else becomes the center of attention for the collective wish of the masses, Yaldabaoth will lose its power over them. Versions: The Holy Grail | The God of Control Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Cognitive Veins:' As the Holy Grail, Yaldabaoth is connected to every shadow in existence as well as every last inch of Mementos thanks to veins that spiral up from it and go into Mementos in all directions. This allows it to draw power directly from the people's collective unconscious, and as long as it does that it cannot take permanent damage. *'Gun of Execution:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a gun, and it reflects ranged attacks as well as wind-based ones. *'Bell of Declaration:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a giant bell, and reflects fire-based attacks as well as mind manipulation. *'Sword of Conviction:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It is an enormous sword that reflects damage from physical and electric-based attacks. *'Book of Commandments:' One of 4 giant weapons Yaldabaoth has access to in its God of Control form. It takes a form similar to a large book with translucent green pages. It is capable of manipulating fire and ice, and reflects damage from ice-based attacks and radiation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'As the Holy Grail:' **'Arrow of Light:' Deals heavy damage to a single foe, and can be performed with as little as a gesture. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Light Edge:' A beam sweeps over all present foes, dealing heavy damage to all. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Diffraction Arrow:' A single beam splits into many, dealing damage to several enemies at once. Can attack foes' memories as well as their physical health, causing them to forget even how to use their own abilities. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Eternal Light:' An eruption of bright blue light rises from the ground and engulfs all foes, along with the entire battlefield they stand upon. This attack deals not heavy, not severe, but colossal damage. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. This attack requires a short period of charging before use, however. **'Will of the people:' Yaldabaoth's red veins glow as it siphons the desires of humanity themselves and converts them into power for itself, undoing all manner of physical or mental damage to the point where one wouldn't know it was harmed in the first place. It also grows more powerful each time this is used, and changes color to symbolize that. *'As the God of Control:' **'Arrow of Light:' Deals heavy damage to a single foe, and can be performed with as little as a gesture. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. **'Agidyne:' A pillar of flame incinerates a single enemy. Utilized with the Book of Commandments **'Bufudyne:' Ice encases a single foe and expands into a shape like a tree. Utilized with the Book of Commandments. **'Gospel:' An attack that seemingly has no particular affinity whatsoever, meaning that it is unaffected by any sort of resistance to attacks. Utilized with the Bell of Declaration. **'Wrath of God:' As with Gospel, it seemingly has no particular affinity whatsoever, meaning that it is unaffected by any sort of resistance to attacks. Utilized with the Book of Commandments. **'Sword of Judgement:' Yaldabaoth swings the Sword of Conviction for brutal physical damage on all enemies. **'Distorted Lust:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Lust upon an opponent, causing their mind to be consumed by lustful fantasies. Outwardly they are seemingly in a trance. This cannot be undone by empathetic or mind manipulation-nullifying abilities. **'Distorted Vanity:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Vanity upon an opponent. This causes the receiver to become jet-black in appearance, but more importantly it causes them to gain severe weaknesses to everything, from mere air to radiation and mind manipulation. It even overwrites any type of resistance they possess with weaknesses. It's an effect similar to shadow Madarame's Artist's Grace, and it cannot be reversed even with spells like Dekunda. **'Distorted Gluttony:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Gluttony upon an opponent. This causes abilities to have far more of a toll on the user than they normally would; in-game this translates to skills costing twice the SP to use. As with most other Distorted skills, its effects cannot be negated. **'Distorted Wrath:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Wrath upon an opponent. This causes their attack power to be raised and their durability to be lowered, as well as cause their mind to be overcome with rage. Unlike the more common rage debuff, this cannot be negated with abilities that nullify mind-based ailments. **'Distorted Avarice:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Greed upon an opponent. This inflicts damage upon the receiver, and causes them to become hungry. **'Distorted Envy:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Envy upon an opponent. This causes the receiver to become resentful of their teammates, and develop a tendency to attack them. Said tendency is strengthened if an ally decides to assist another ally. As with most of its kin, it cannot be manually negated. **'Distorted Pride:' Yaldabaoth unleashes the deadly sin of Pride upon itself. While Distorted Pride is active, any misfortune, be it an attack or an attempted ailment, dealt to Yaldabaoth itself will be returned in the form of damage to the offender's mind and stamina. As with its kin, it cannot be negated manually. **'Rays of Control:' Yaldabaoth manifests a pitch black sphere before itself before expanding it and causing it to burst. This causes it to flow into the sky above Yaldabaoth's opponents, before slamming back down in the form of a behemothic red pillar of blinding light. As with Eternal Light, it goes beyond heavy and even severe, but deals colossal damage. As it is an Almighty attack, it cannot be resisted. This attack is usually preceded with a brief period of charging, but Yaldabaoth has shown the ability to create and destroy the sphere and cause the attack with barely any period of charging. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Persona Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Boundary Control Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Memory Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Tier 2